cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Iron Shores
The Iron Shores is a small, developing, and new nation at 6 days old with citizens primarily of Creole ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of The Iron Shores work diligently to produce Iron and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons The Iron Shores will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of The Iron Shores has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Iron Shores allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The Iron Shores believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government of The Iron Shores has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. The Iron Shores will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. House Barriston House Barriston is a small but relatively old highborn House, and the ruling entity over The Iron Shores. The Iron Shores first came under House Barriston rule 300 years ago under the swords and ships of Lord Rylves Barriston the Sly. The current Lord of the Iron Shores is Lord Rynver. His wife was Lady Embrume. As the eldest son of the pair, Ser Embrun Barriston the Clever is recognized as the Heir to The Iron Shores. House Barriston declared it's sworn fealty to House Baratheon as soon as House Baratheon was a known entity to The Iron Shores. *'Living/Notable House Barriston Members' **'Lord': Rynver Barriston of The Iron Shores **'Lady': Embrume Belwynd - Family of Wood Haven (Deceased) ***'Heir': Ser Embrun Barriston and Lady Nalatia Vordel ***'Heir's Children': Rysnor, Nembret, Embrume, Embrul ****'Lord's Children': Emvere Married to House Baratheon, Embreve - Married to Lord of Wood Haven, Ryne - Married to House Vordel, Rymbre - Married to House Gurright, Eveme - Married to House Hinmore, Ryvene - Married to House Bothswan, Embyne - Married to House Baratheon ****'Lord's Siblings': Rysnor Barriston of the Night's Watch (Deceased) ****'Lord's Bastards': Neny Slate, Rissa Slate, Damora Slate, Hatthie Slate, Shaesa Slate, Broina Slate, Cintha Slate Lord of The Iron Shores Lord Rynver Barriston, or the Lord of 100 Daughters as some might whisper, is the current ruling Lord of The Iron Shores. Rynver was the first son of Lord Rynvor and Lady Rhubine. With only one much younger brother, Rynver always knew he would be a Lord someday and his means always led to that end, or so he would say. Rynver took the first daughter of the Lord of Wood Haven, Embrume Belwynd, as his wife and immediately began his duties as his father's heir to sire a son. Embrume devoted herself fully to Rynver, and some might even tell old tales about the pair expressing their love for one another in the beginning, but Embrume's inability to birth Rynver a son strained any true relationship they may have had. As Lord Rynvor died and Rynver became the Lord of The Iron Shores with only four healthy, beautiful daughters to his name, the new Lord began to sow his seed more desperately. Over the years Lord Rynver was given a total of fourteen daughters for his troubles before, finally, Embrume birthed his son, Embrun Barriston. Unfortunately, Lady Embrume died birthing the son she had so desperately wanted to give Lord Rynver all along. Lord Rynver never took another woman as his Lady wife after Embrume's death, a slight but true mark of love from the man. Symbolism of House Barriston The colors of House Barriston were chosen by the founder of the House, Lord Rylves Barriston. Lord Rylves picked white, to symbolize virtue and purity, and red, to symbolize the courage and power he wanted his House to reflect. The red fox of House Barriston finds its origins in Lord Rylves Barriston's nickname of Ser Barriston the Sly during his time as a knight. The current banner of House Barriston is a red fox superimposed on a white field, beneath the House Baratheon crowned stag on yellow. The people of House Barriston wear a white shield with a red fox a top it to show their loyalty to the House. Notable Geography The Iron Shores gets its name from the sharp, rocky, grey colored shores that look like they emerged straight from a blacksmith's forge. The nation's shores are jagged and unforgiving. Very few brave, some would say foolish, souls have built their homes on the nation's unyielding shores. Most simply use the iron shore to access the sea for fish, travel, or recreation. The iron shores of the nation meet the water at every point, meaning there are no pristine, sandy beaches within the nation. That being said, the nation's shores provide many natural harbors which lead to a rich, productive fishing market and easy ship building and import/export areas.